<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't mess with a fox by CMA6725</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657286">Don't mess with a fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725'>CMA6725</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Men and Legends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small boy decides to leave his home in order to become Zorro's apprentice, it falls to the masked outlaw to save... the three bandits who were trying to kidnap him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Men and Legends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't mess with a fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De Soto had kept to himself a few days after he had visited the Indian tribe. The day had been strange to say the least. Not only what he had hoped was a buried golden treasure turned out to be mere pyrite, but those barbarians had been warned by his dead sister about his arrival and that of his men. Apparently Francisca's spirit had nothing better to do lately than use every means to make him feel watched.</p><p>"Alcalde!" Mendoza interrupted his reverie.</p><p>"What is it, Sergeant?" He asked.</p><p>"It's Zorro. He just brought private Menendez, the new transfer from Santa Barbara…"</p><p>"Zorro? What did he do to him? Why have you not arrested that brigand?" He asked, hurrying to prime his pistol.</p><p>Doctor Hernandez, who was just heading to the tavern for lunch, stopped in his tracks when he saw the masked outlaw, and hurried to help him, as did some of the lancers at seeing their comrade.</p><p>"He's in bad shape." The black-clad man told the doctor indicating towards Menendez. "He's been bitten by a rattlesnake. I immobilized the leg, cleaned and wrapped the wound, but he was already feverish when I got to him."</p><p>Doctor Hernandez was glancing between the two men. "You did exactly what you were supposed to do. All he needs now is some rest and care. Let's hope he doesn't develop any complications."</p><p>"Zorro!" Victoria warned him when De Soto exited the office, his gun in his hand, pointing it at the masked outlaw.</p><p>He turned fast and the Alcalde hesitated to shoot for fear he might injure his man or the doctor.</p><p>"I believe it's time for me to go!" He uttered as he headed back towards Tornado. A shot rang at that moment, but the bullet didn't even get near him. With his customary salute to Victoria, Zorro mounted his horse and galloped out of the pueblo before De Soto was able to fire again. His men never even took aim.</p><p>"Have you seen that?" A young boy asked his sister. "Even bullets are afraid of him!"</p><p>"How petty can you be, Alcalde!" Victoria fumed after she finally breathed, relieved at seeing the man she loved was safely away from danger. "He just saved your man! He risked coming here to do so, and instead of thanking him, you try to shoot him? What kind of man are you?"</p><p>"Señorita, you know he's an outlaw…" He tried to defend himself.</p><p>"Don't you 'Señorita' me, Alcalde! And don't dare show your face in the tavern for the rest of the day, or I won't answer for the amount of chili in both your food and in your drink! Are we clear?" Victoria asked, but returned inside without waiting for his answer.</p><p>De Soto frowned, and considered whether to send Mendoza for his lunch, yet decided it was safer if he ate from the canteen that day, until the Escalante woman had time to cool down.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Demetrio Celestino Antonio de Galvez had always preferred to be called Tonino. He was smart, fast, curious and a big trouble for his mother and older sister. Aged 8, there was nothing he loved more than to climb trees and explore caves. When asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, just like many other boys in Los Angeles, he would reply that he wanted to be Zorro.</p><p>After the day's earlier incident, De Soto was avoiding the tavern, but spent his frustration by strolling through the plaza and couldn't help but overhear the child praising his hero and repeating, for the hundredth time how he wanted to be Zorro when he grew up. That was when, ill-advised by a rather empty stomach, the Alcalde made it a point to head for his parents' table on the tavern's terrace and inform the young outlaw-in-the-making that being Zorro was not a career choice, but a grave mistake and an act of treason.</p><p>Diego and Felipe, who were just tethering their horses to the post in front of Victoria's business establishment, smiled knowingly at each other at hearing him, and could barely suppress a chuckle when the 8-year-old proceeded in explaining to the Alcalde exactly how wrong he was.</p><p>"This is no laughing matter, Diego!" De Soto admonished at noticing the caballero's reaction. "Can't you see what that masked menace is doing? Now he's perverting the minds of small boys! And this is not the first case, and you know it! But all this nonsense will end when I put the noose around that brigand's neck!"</p><p>"I do believe you'll have to catch him first, Ignacio!" Diego replied with a smile.</p><p>"And that's exactly what I'll do! You just watch!" Ignacio told him, and returned to his office with firm steps, determined to find a definitive solution for his fox infestation.</p><p>Diego watched him leave, then saluted his friends with a nod and, accompanied by Felipe, entered the tavern.</p><p>"Buenas tardes, Victoria!" He greeted at reaching the bar and finding the taverness there, pouring drinks for some customers. She was not in her best mood, but her whole demeanor changed at seeing them and Diego thought she looked almost as happy as she was when she accepted Zorro's proposal (and every day he had married her)."How is everything going?"</p><p>"Hola, Señores! As you can see, I'm as busy as ever. But that is a good thing! Are you here for lunch?" She replied with a wide smile at seeing them.</p><p>"We are, indeed, Victoria." Diego replied. "That is, if there's anything left…" He wondered after a glance around. It was already nearing siesta and the tavern was still packed.</p><p>"I am afraid you will have to contend yourselves with enchiladas, because that's all I have left." She answered.</p><p>"Really? I take it Sergeant Mendoza has not been here for lunch?"</p><p>"He didn't have the time." She confirmed with a chuckle. "He's been helping Doctor Hernandez care for a wounded lancer whom Zorro brought about an hour ago. He had been bitten by a rattlesnake while on patrol."</p><p>"I see." He said pensively. "The enchiladas will be perfect, Victoria," he continued. "We'll be on the terrace."</p><p>"Join us, Diego!" Don Benito encouraged him as they exited and the De la Vegas gratefully accepted the invitation. "I heard Don Alejandro just made a new acquisition." He asked as they sat down.</p><p>Don Benito was just a couple of years older than Diego. He was medium height and rather good looking despite his very round face and wire-like curly black hair. He had always liked the tall caballero and admired his father's instinct for good business, wishing his father would have had a similar flair and doing his best to learn as much as possible from Don Alejandro.</p><p>"Indeed, he has. I haven't seen the horses myself, but he is very proud of them." Diego replied, just as Victoria came with their food. "Gracias, Victoria!" He uttered and the taverness smiled back, and returned to the taproom. "Three of our vaqueros will be heading to Mission San Buenaventura tomorrow to bring back the horses, and to take the cattle my father had promised in turn."</p><p>"Will you not go with them?" Doña Lorena asked with a kind smile, just as she glanced towards her children playing in the plaza with some of their friends.</p><p>The young Tonino had put on an improvised mask and had transformed his mother's black shawl into a cape, fully determined to convince all his friends that he was the real Zorro.</p><p>Diego smiled at seeing him. "I hope the Alcalde will not be as easily convinced as Tonino's friends." He uttered with undisguised amusement as the other boys, pretending to be the soldiers, started running around the fountain, trying to catch him and engaging in fake duels.</p><p>"Ay, Dios! Ese nino!" The Doña exclaimed and went to collect her son when he started ridicule the fake lancers just a few feet from the real ones.</p><p>The young boy evaded capture with several moves worthy of the real masked avenger, then ran away as his mother and older sister chased after him.</p><p>A few minutes later, as the men watched chuckling the entire chase, Doña Lorena managed to capture and drag back the aspiring elusive outlaw, and his friends started making fun of him.</p><p>"No Zorro would allow himself to be captured by a woman, least of all by his own mother!" One of them said as Tonino was struggling to escape Doña Lorena's grip.</p><p>"Next time you'll be the Alcalde!" Another one said, also mocking him.</p><p>"No, I won't! I am Zorro! Let go of me, mama, or my vengeance will be swift!" He cried.</p><p>"If I were you, the only vengeance I'd worry about would be that which I will inflict on you when we get home!" The Doña answered.</p><p>"Let go of me you monstrous Alcalde! I will not submit to your tyranny!" He continued, to Diego and Felipe's increasing amusement.</p><p>"I'd say he's already beginning to sound a lot like Zorro, my friend!" The tall caballero uttered with some self-mockery which only Felipe perceived as such, addressing the boy's father, just as the mother and the children returned to the table.</p><p>"Do you really think so, Don Diego?" Tonino asked, suddenly stopping any protest at hearing his words.</p><p>"Oh, don't encourage him, Diego!" His mother admonished. "Next thing we'll know, he'll be out and about looking for Zorro to give him fencing classes!"</p><p>"I doubt he'd have more success than the Alcalde in finding him!" Diego replied, none of them noticing the mischievous grimace on the young boy's face at his mother's words. Nor did they notice the attention the three men sitting at the nearby table were granting to their conversation.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>"Oh, Felipe!" Diego exclaimed as his son came into the cave that afternoon. "Would you like to come take a look?"</p><p>The younger man glanced at the strange object his father was manipulating at the moment, and asked what it was.</p><p>"My Gould microscope has just arrived from England. It's one of the first ever produced." Diego explained as he ceded his seat to Felipe. The younger man took a look but didn't understand what he was seeing.</p><p>"Imagine it's a telescope but, instead of helping us see the moon and the stars, it helps us see the very small things and particles we cannot see with the naked eye. It's a window into a different universe, Felipe, one which exists all around us."</p><p>The younger man nodded and looked again, fascinated, through the device and the two proceeded to look at various samples Diego had already prepared. When the day's lesson was over, Felipe shyly signaled that he had come to talk to his father about something else, then explained that he'd like to accompany the vaqueros to San Buenaventura.</p><p>"If you really want to, I don't see any problem for you to be away for a few days. I'm sure my father wouldn't object." The tall caballero replied. "I'll talk to him."</p><p>The youngest De la Vega smiled happily and went to tend to Tornado, who was curiously watching his master's latest experiment, neighing from time to time, a reaction Diego assumed as his way of agreeing with one or another of the ideas he sometimes expressed out loud.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Felipe and the vaqueros all left the following morning with the cattle selected to take to the Mission. Diego and his father smiled and waved their goodbyes, then decided to head into town and have breakfast at the tavern, hoping Victoria had already opened her establishment.</p><p>"He's a man now, Diego!" The old don exclaimed as if reading his son's mind. "He might still be a boy to you, but we both know he can take care of himself."</p><p>"I know, Father." He replied.</p><p>They arrived into Los Angeles in about twenty minutes, and the first thing they remarked was the search party being organized.</p><p>"Sergeant!" Diego called his friend. "What's going on?"</p><p>Mendoza, who was just about to mount his horse, stopped to inform that Don Benito's son was missing and a note was found in his room saying that he had gone to study with Zorro.</p><p>"Now he's kidnaping children!" De Soto fumed at overhearing the conversation as he, too, headed for his mount.</p><p>"How long has he been missing?" Diego inquired.</p><p>"Doña Lorena found the room empty this morning, but she had last seen him yesterday evening." The Alcalde replied. "Better pray there are still fresh tracks to follow!" He added.</p><p>Diego knew that, if any traces were to be found, they'd be long gone if the Alcalde and his men got to them first, and, at that point, there was no way for Zorro to make an appearance in time. Furthermore, leaving right then would have just looked suspicious, and Felipe was not there to bring Zorro's things to him.</p><p>"I think we should go with them. See if we can help somehow." He told his father after taking a few moments to ponder his options. "You are a better tracker than the Alcalde and his men." He proceeded to add.</p><p>"You're right, Son." The older caballero replied as the two of them started following the lancers. "But if it's Zorro's doing…"</p><p>"How can it possibly be Zorro's doing, Father? What would he have to gain from abducting a small child?" Diego asked, not realizing in time his reaction was a bit much for the person he was pretending to be publicly. When he noticed his father's disconcerted look, he added "Yesterday Doña Lorena mentioned that the boy liked Zorro so much that they shouldn't be surprised if he started searching the territory looking for him to give him fencing classes. It might just be that Tonino took that remark as a suggestion. You know how reckless children are!"</p><p>"I don't remember you or Felipe doing anything so reckless when you were his age. Or later, for that matter… But I guess I should be happy about that. Alcalde!" He shouted as they neared the group.</p><p>"De la Vega! What are you two doing following us?" De Soto inquired.</p><p>"We decided to give you a hand with the search!" Diego replied.</p><p>"You? Diego, if I'd want the tracks erased by mistake, I'd ask Mendoza to lead the search. And I am not in the mood for the two of you to try to convince me Zorro had nothing to do with this! So what good would you do?" Ignacio mocked.</p><p>"I'll have you know that I am a better tracker then you and your men combined, Alcalde!" Don Alejandro contradicted him.</p><p>"That is true, Ignacio. My father is one of the best trackers in the territory. Perhaps, if Zorro truly is involved, he might even help you find his lair." He added with a wink at Don Alejandro, making sure to have De Soto's attention.</p><p>"Fine." He conceded as soon as the possibility of capturing Zorro was mentioned. "He can come, but I don't see in what way you might be helpful, and I'd rather you didn't get yourself killed through some foolish action. He's a dangerous brigand, Diego, and I don't want you on my conscience. So here's the deal. Don Alejandro comes with us, while you do the sensible thing and return to Los Angeles. See if there's enough ink for the paper, or whatever it is that you do while in the pueblo."</p><p>"Alcalde!" Don Alejandro tried to defend his son.</p><p>"No, Father. He is right. I'd probably be of little help to you. I'll wait for news at the hacienda." Diego agreed, happy Ignacio had just offered him the perfect excuse to leave the party in order to return later as Zorro.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Tonino had had a very interesting night and was now having an even more interesting day.</p><p>The previous evening he had made an enlightened realization: if someone could find Zorro, he would be that someone, and, once he proved himself, the masked avenger would have no hesitation in accepting him as his trainee and partner.</p><p>With that in mind, the boy stole some food from the kitchen and, having fashioned a Zorro costume, he put it on, making sure it would fit so well that even the original Fox would have trouble realizing he wasn't looking into a mirror. Taking some food from the kitchen and arming himself with his wooden sword, he stole a pair of his mother's shoes, and made his way out the window and into the courtyard. Once outside, he put them on and used all his balance to walk with them for about fifty feet. When he considered it was far enough, he took them off and started running.</p><p>Despite his age, he already knew every inch of his father's property, but he soon had to admit that, starting his search for Zorro at night, on foot, might not have been the best decision, after all. Yet he persisted. Almost every time he had seen his hero fleeing the pueblo, Tornado had headed east, and several times he had seen him on their lands. Thus, he was certain the masked man could be nowhere else but in the cave near the bottom of the small canyon situated about five miles from the hacienda. No other hideout than the one place normal adults would never dare check, considering how dangerous getting there his father had told him it was, would have been good enough for the fox.</p><p>With great effort and a lot of luck, Tonino arrived at the cave just at sunrise. It was not as inaccessible as he had been led to believe, but he just attributed that to his skill at climbing. As he got there, he was surprised to see three men sleeping on the ground next to an already-extinguished fire.</p><p>He studied the men carefully. They were all tall, had black hair and moustaches, but he was not expecting three but only one man. Tonino was also certain to have seen them before, although he wasn't sure where. As he stood there, staring at them, one of the three woke up and saw him.</p><p>"Zo…! Who are you?" He asked the miniature Zorro.</p><p>"I'm Tonino. I have come to study with Zorro. Is one of you him?" He asked innocently as the other two suddenly woke up at hearing the conversation.</p><p>They stared at each other, unsure if to laugh or ruffle up the boy a little.</p><p>"You're not, by any chance, Tonino de Galvez, are you?" Their leader asked him.</p><p>"You know who I am?" The boy wondered.</p><p>The leader smiled mischievously and winked at his cohorts.</p><p>"Of course I do, Tonino. I am Zorro. I know everyone, and I've been expecting you." He replied as the other two were looking at him puzzled.</p><p>"You are?" The boy asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"We all are." The bandit replied. "Being Zorro is difficult work. You never know when you can get injured and someone needs to take your place."</p><p>"Is that why you look alike?"</p><p>"Of course, my friend. And if you want to be our apprentice, we might decide to accept you, but you must prove yourself worthy."</p><p>"I'll do anything, Señores Zorros."</p><p>"Excellent! You can start by filling that bucket with water from the river. Do you know where it is?"</p><p>"Si, Señor! I know this area like the back of my hand!"</p><p>Tonino didn't wait for another invitation, just took the bucket and ran all the eighty feet to the river.</p><p>"What are you doing, Jefe?" One of the other two men asked.</p><p>"Didn't we talk about kidnaping the kid for ransom last night, and pin it on Zorro? Well, my friends, as it seems, out intended victim came to us. We didn't even have to bother taking the little rascal from his house. Now, take this piece of paper and write!" He indicated to one of his cohorts.</p><p>"Why me, Jefe? I don't write so good!"</p><p>"Well, we don't write at all, you idiot! So stop complaining!"</p><p>ZZZ<br/>Zorro arrived at Don Benito's hacienda just asDe Soto, his men and his father were making their way back towards the pueblo, just a short time after they had arrived. Considering his actions, he decided to take the chance to talk with the haciendado and his wife.</p><p>They were standing on the porch, watching the lancers leaving when they heard him arrive.</p><p>"Zorro? What are you doing here?" The grieving don asked.</p><p>"And where is my son?" His wife added.</p><p>"He's not with me, Señora, if that is what you, also, believe. But I am here to help you find him." He replied.</p><p>"Help us find him? Is this a game to you? You kidnap our son, ask for that huge ransom, then pretend you know nothing about that?"</p><p>"Somebody asked for a ransom?"</p><p>"Señor!" Don Benito uttered angrily, raising his sword and pointing it at the masked outlaw. "Either you give me back my son, or I will run you through where you stand!"</p><p>"No, Benito! If you do that, we will never find Tonino!" His wife pleaded.</p><p>"Señor," Zorro replied "I assure you I am not in the business of kidnapping little children, nor asking for ransom money! I am here because I truly believe I can help you find your son. Him and whoever it was that took him."</p><p>"So… It really wasn't you?" Doña Lorena wondered.</p><p>"No, Señora." Zorro answered. "But if you allow me to study the tracks he left, and let me see the notes you have, I might stand a chance of bringing him back."</p><p>"We can let you see if you can find any tracks, Zorro," Don Benito said as he lowered the sword "but the Alcalde took the notes."</p><p>The masked man nodded and dismounted, asking the couple to take him to the child's room.</p><p>"How can you find tracks here?" Doña Lorena wondered.</p><p>"Do you know what's missing?" Zorro asked back. "If he took anything other than his own clothes?"</p><p>"Just his wooden sword and his… black costume. He's always been an admirer of yours." The boy's mother replied. "He used one of my old black silk dresses to fashion a cape and a mask. His father also bought him a black hat…"</p><p>"Anything from the kitchen?" He insisted.</p><p>The two exchanged a glance. "Our cook mentioned that someone had taken one of the pies she had made for today." Don Benito answered.</p><p>Zorro smiled, and headed towards the room's window.</p><p>"Was it like this in the morning?" He asked, noticing it was unlocked.</p><p>"We didn't touch anything." Don Benito replied.</p><p>Asking for some flour and a small brush, Zorro blew the white powder on the window frame and proceeded to clear everything until several prints became visible.</p><p>"A bit rudimentary," he explained as the couple was wondering what was he up to "but all I need to see is the size of the impressions…" He took a careful look and realized they were all made by a small hand. "As it appears, your son left the room on his own." He informed the parents, then opened the window and climbed out. "Is one of your pairs of shoes also missing, Señora?" He asked, with a smile, from the other side, as soon as he saw the imprints.</p><p>"My shoes?" She asked confused. "I… I'll be right back." She said, then hurried to her room. "It's true! One of my pairs of shoes is also missing!" Doña Lorena answered as she returned.</p><p>"It seems like your son is already skilled at deceiving his pursuers." Zorro commented with some respect in his voice, as the parents came to the window. "He used your shoes when he left, so that we would have a harder time tracking him."</p><p>The pair exchanged a glance. "Will you be able to find him?" Don Benito asked.</p><p>"He's headed north-east." He answered. "However… It's that ransom note which concerns me. If he left by himself, how could anyone know he did… What time did you receive it?"</p><p>"This morning. Not half an hour after we realized Tonino is missing."</p><p>Zorro looked pensively at them. "Do you have anything bearing Tonino's writing on it?" He asked as he was already about to mount on Tornado.</p><p>"Si, Señor Zorro!" Doña Lorena said. "I'll bring it right away." A few minutes later she returned with a few pages bearing drawings of Zorro and the child's writing under them.</p><p>The masked outlaw took them and placed them in his saddlebags. Then, after once more promising to do his best to find the boy, he headed towards the pueblo.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>While De Soto was instructing his men, decided to use the ransom money in order to capture his nemesis, Zorro silently made his way into his office through the roof window and easily found the two notes. Putting them into his sash to take them with, he returned the way he came, just before the Alcalde entered the room. By the time he noticed that the notes were gone, the black-clad man was already half-way back to the hacienda.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>"Diego!" His father's voice resounded through the cave. The tall caballero abandoned his analysis of the two notes and, making sure not to be seen, exited through the sliding panel in the fireplace. Hurriedly picking a book from a shelf, he pretended to be reading, just as Don Alejandro, who had headed straight for his room, was coming back. "There you are, Son!" The old caballero exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me calling?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Father. I must have been a little too captivated with my book." He answered putting down the volume. "Have you and the Alcalde managed to find Tonino?"</p><p>"No, Diego. There were no prints to be found near the house, except for Doña Lorena's. Anyway, when we arrived there, the de Galvezs showed De Soto a new note requesting for a ransom for the child, signed by Zorro! Five thousand pesos! Now, you tell me, Diego! The man had access to far more money from either the bank or the Alcalde's office, and he never kept anything for himself. Why would he do so now?"</p><p>"Well, Father, you never know what people are capable of. However, just because somebody signs a note with a Z, it doesn't mean that someone is Zorro. Even I can write a note and sign it that way."</p><p>"You're very right Diego! So, you suggest that whoever took the child, is just trying to blame it on Zorro. Then, I think we should look no further than the Alcalde's office!" Don Alejandro stated.</p><p>"He does have precedents…" Diego agreed. "But I doubt he is the kind of man to repeat his ill-conceived plans. It's not like he lacks imagination!"</p><p>"Maybe. Still… I'd rather go talk to him myself, just to be sure." Don Alejandro decided. "Are you coming?"</p><p>"No… I don't see how I could help. Besides, I'd very much like to read a few more chapters of this book on the… lifecycle of the potato…" Diego just realized what he was holding. "It's a very interesting read." He added at the puzzled look on his father's face.</p><p>"We don't even grow potatoes on our lands, Diego!" Don Alejandro stated through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Not yet, but I think it would be worth a try. Besides, I also want to finish a painting I've started a few days ago." He answered innocently.</p><p>Don Alejandro frowned and made his way towards the door.</p><p>"I'll meet you for lunch at the tavern, Father" Diego said as he was walking out.</p><p>"Alright, Son. Be there at one!"</p><p>It was already 10:30 in the morning and, despite already having an idea as to where to begin his search, Diego wasn't so sure he was going to be at the tavern in time. It was the second note which gave him the clue. With the help of his microscope, he had discovered on it traces of a certain type of igneous rock which could only be found in certain parts of the pueblo, and only in either deep ravines or canyons.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Tonino was looking forward to training with the Zorros, but he already started to dislike their living conditions.</p><p>"Why don't you have beds?" He asked as the three men having searched the small bag he had taken with him, were now eating his pie.</p><p>"Zorros don't sleep in beds. That is for Alcaldes and the lancers. If you want to be a Zorro, you need to get used to sleeping on the ground." One of the men answered.</p><p>"Where do you keep your costume?" Tonino asked next, after deciding he would agree to sleep on the ground if he could become as strong and brave as the Zorros.</p><p>"That's a secret!" One of the thugs answered. "Only Zorros know where to find it."</p><p>"Where do you keep Tornado?" The boy asked next.</p><p>"He's free during the day and comes to us when we need him."</p><p>"He does?" The boy wondered. "Will you call him now?"</p><p>"No. We don't need him now, and he gets upset when we call him and we don't need him."</p><p>"Which one of you is Señorita Escalante's boyfriend?"</p><p>"I am." The leader replied. "And right now I am also the one getting annoyed with all these questions. Why don't you make the fire, and bring some more water for us to wash?" He added, throwing the child a tinderbox.</p><p>The boy obeyed but, not having had much experience at making a fire, since he only saw how it was done, but his parents never allowed him to do it, he accidentally launched a burning twig toward the thugs and one of them caught fire. The man started screaming and hurried outside, where he started rolling on the ground in an effort to save his pants, his shoes and the skin underneath. He was only in time to save the upper half of the pants and one of the shoes, the other having been almost completely destroyed. His burns weren't severe, but they hurt and he was quite resentful of the child.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Señor Zorro!" The boy apologized as he returned a little worse for wear.</p><p>The other two just laughed at seeing him squirm and returned to the pie.</p><p>"There's a knife over there." The leader told the boy as he finished chuckling. "Use it to fashion a sharp spear and go catch some fish in the stream." He instructed the kid.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jefe?" His other cohort asked. "Perhaps he's too small for what we want him to do."</p><p>"Nonsense!" The man dismissed his concern.</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Zorro dismounted to take a better look at the canyon. It was rather small, but deep. The river in its vicinity and a cave he knew existed at the bottom made it a perfect location for bandits to hide. A few more steps and he started hearing noises. He knew that there were people down there, but other than that, he had no way of knowing what he was walking in on.</p><p>"I'd say we kill him now and be done with it!" A man was saying.</p><p>"What if they ask for proof of life before giving us the money?" Another man questioned.</p><p>"I'd rather have no money than be stuck with this calamity even one more minute!" The first voice replied. "I will kill him with my bare hands!"</p><p>"Enough!" A third man decided. "I know we are all upset. He burned your pants and shoes, Cachorro, and you, Gordido, he cut three of your toes when he dropped that knife, but it's me he left with this… this horn growing in the middle of my forehead! Damn child! Couldn't you practice with the slingshot by pointing it in a different direction? So, if anyone is going to kill him, that will be…"</p><p>"No one!" Zorro's voice was heard from just a few feet away. He was standing near the cave's entrance, one hand holding his whip and the other resting on his hip.</p><p>"It's Zorro! Get him!" The bandit leader asked as the masked outlaw took an amused look at the pitiful image they presented.</p><p>As one of the bandits limped towards him and the other almost imitated him, injuring his bare foot on the cave's rocky pavement, the masked outlaw didn't even have the chance to use his whip. A swift punch thrown at the one called Cachorro pushed him into Gordido, sending them both crashing into a nearby wall then falling to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>At realizing he was in a minority, the leader took out his knife and, reaching for Tonino, who was bound and gagged on the floor next to him, he warned Zorro against getting closer.</p><p>The boy was not scared, though, and was watching Zorro intently, certain his hero would help him.</p><p>"Hiding behind a little boy…" Zorro scorned, "have you no shame, Señor?"</p><p>"Step back, Zorro, or the boy dies."</p><p>"I have no choice but to obey." The masked man said, as he stepped back and out into the light, then disappeared behind the entrance.</p><p>The bandit leader hit his cohorts with his leg, trying to no avail to get the men to wake up. Realizing he was on his own, he continued outside and looked in all directions before exiting the cave. Just as he did, though, a whip took hold of his wrist pulling it up and a fist impacted with his face a few moments later.</p><p>"Are you alright, Tonino?" Zorro asked as he jumped from above the cave's entrance and hurrying to untie the boy.</p><p>"Zorro! I should have known they weren't you!"</p><p>"I always work alone, amigo! You should know that!"</p><p>"But you don't have to! I can be your partner. I can already fight well with the sword. All I need are a few lessons from you and a new horse. Together we can be unstoppable!"</p><p>"I do not doubt that, my friend. But I tell you what." Zorro said as he squatted down to look the boy straight in his face. "To be Zorro you must first be as tall as I am. And to get to be so tall, you have to be patient. It doesn't happen overnight. It took me years to do it."</p><p>"Years?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. A long time, Tonino. I only got to be so tall when I was in my early twenties. And to get to be twenty, I had to listen to my parents, because they already knew so much more than I did, I had to eat my vegetables, because I needed to grow strong, and I exercised every day by helping with daily chores. Do you think you can do that?"</p><p>"Do I really need to wait until I am twenty, Señor Zorro."</p><p>"Si, Tonino. And when you grow up, if you still want to be Zorro, we can talk about sword training. Alright?"</p><p>"Si, Zorro!" The boy answered.</p><p>"Now, how about you help me tie these bad men up, and we take you home? Your parents are very worried about you."</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>"Gracias, Zorro!" Doña Lorena said as the masked men saluted and headed towards the pueblo dragging behind the three outlaws tied up on their horses.</p><p>"So, amigos," he addressed the bandits as they were nearing their destination, "have you learned your lesson from all this?"</p><p>"Si, Señor Zorro! Never mess with the eight-year-olds!" One of the men stated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>